


Boomerang

by juricii



Category: AB6IX (Band), CIX (Band), HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Cutesy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hugs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Lai Kuanlin was usually a hermit. Until he wasn't. And he causes problems for all his hyungs. By flirting with them, of all things.Or: Kuanlin screws with everyone's head because he likes literally everyone...
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lai Guanlin, Ha Sungwoon/Lai Guanlin, Kang Daniel/Lai Guanlin, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Lai Guanlin, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Lai Guanlin, Lai Guanlin/Everyone, Lai Guanlin/Lee Daehwi, Lai Guanlin/Ong Seongwu, Lai Guanlin/Park Jihoon, Lai Guanlin/Park Woojin, Lai Guanlin/Yoo Seonho, Lai Guanlin/Yoon Jisung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. i. jonghyun

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, I noted that there's 14 chapters (W1 + NU'EST), but I might add more... :^)
> 
> -title is a reference to Wanna One's Boomerang (부메랑)-

JR, or Kim Jonghyun, as he's known by the trainees of Produce 101, is attractive. Everyone couldn't deny this. And on top of that, he was kind ( _and had a good personality in general_ ), had good leadership skills, and was incredibly talented. He was pretty much gifted by God himself.

Kuanlin reckons that's why he's recently been feeling things for the elder. He knows it's odd, especially since it's a guy ( _Jonghyun is the first guy he's liked, surprisingly_ ), and there's the noticeable-enough age gap between the two.

But that doesn't stop the younger from deciding to tease Jonghyun a little bit.

In their next practice, Kuanlin is much more talkative than usual, engaging in the conversations made by Seongwu and Daniel, much to their shock and excitement. The three overwhelm the practice room, and then Jonghyun and Minhyun walk in together whispering.

"Ah! It's our handsome leader hyung!" Kuanlin exclaims. Seongwu pouts.

"Am I not handsome either, or something?"

Kuanlin shakes his head. "Don't get me wrong Hyung. You're handsome— I'd be blind to say otherwise. But, Jonghyun is on another level. He literally looks like an anime protagonist—like **_sIR_** HOW?"

Jonghyun, who heard everything Kuanlin just said, chuckles and ruffles the boy's hair and thanks him. Admittedly, he's a bit flustered by the compliment, and Minhyun seems to catch onto this too, and he giggle behind the elder.

"Mhmm! Frankly if the National Producers don't pick you, I'm suing MNET—you're literally the best??" Kuanlin rants. "You're so handsome and you have _amazing_ skills in rapping, and even though you can't exactly reach Dongho- _hyung's_ vocal range, you're singing voice is really pretty too... You're dancing is impeccable and in general, you're a total 10/10—not letting you into Top 11 would be a scam.

Jonghyun's face has turned visibly red and his ears are burning as Kuanlin continues to compliment him. "T- _thanks_ , Kuanlin-ah..." He manages to to stutter out.

"Of course, _hyung_. Also after all this is over, you should call me." Kuanlin boldly states, loud enough for every one to hear him.

Before Jonghyun can give a response, Kuanlin winks at him and then goes to yell, " _Let's practice_ ," to which the other resound with a screeching, " _Okay_!"

Jonghyun realizes he's so, so screwed if Kuanlin decides to keep acting like... _this_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuanlin and Jonghyun interactions, where they at???
> 
> -jane, out 🐦
> 
> •insta: @chittabrr  
> •twitter: @chittabrr


	2. ii. jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung's not all that naïve— he knows what's going on. And he doesn't know how to feel about it...

Jisung hears about the whole situation between Kuanlin and Jonghyun from Daniel, and although he's seen as naïve and innocent, he knows what Kuanlin's up to—he can only hope the boy won't set his sight onto him. It'd be really awkward, frankly.

But, it seems like the world's out for blood, because one day during lunch, Kuanlin sits down next to him and gives him a bright smile and then proceeds to wrap his arms around the elder's neck and then nuzzle his nose in the crook of collarbone. Jisung gives an exasperated sigh.

"What's up Linlin- _ah_?"

Kuanlin stops what he's doing and gives him the puppy dog eyes. "I just want affection from you? What's wrong with that?"

The others sitting at the table look in interest and confusion at Kuanlin's affectionate actions. One of the boys ( _ **read:** Seonho_) pouts and quietly complains to another ( _Kim Samuel_ ) about how Kuanlin never did anything like that with him—how it was only headpats and the ruffling of hair. Samuel just snorts at the boy.

Jisung responds. "Nah, there's nothing wrong. I was just wondering. And, if you couldn't tell, the others at different tables are staring at us."

Kuanlin scuffs. "I think they're just _jealous_ of us. We _do_ make a cute pair, to be honest. I mean, I'm rather tall and look older than I actually am, and you, you're just _perfection_. I don't know why anyone could possibly say otherwise."

Jisung internally facepalms, although he can't help but let out a small grin at the indirect compliment. " _Uhuh_ , whatever you say, Kuanlin. Go eat your food." The elder ruffles his hair, and Kuanlin then walks off.

When he leaves, his face slowly turns a bright crimson red and he lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. The others sitting at the table, giggle at him. Jisung feels a tap on his shoulder, and he turns around. It's Seongwu. 

" _So_... You wanna tell me what _that_ was all about?"

Jisung nervously goes back to slurping on his soup. "I have no idea what you're talking about Seongwu." Seongwu just rolls his eyes.

"Right. So lets about what just happened—" 

_Goddamit_. Why did it have to be _Seongwu_ of all people to come interrogate him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -jane, out 🐦
> 
> •insta: @chittabrr  
> •twitter: @chittabrr


End file.
